WARRIOR: A Tale Of Two Sisters
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Tori and Trina Vega haven't seen each other in 12 years. They've both had very different lives, but both of their paths have lead them into the world of mixed martial arts. They both deal with issues with their father and demons from their earlier life, not knowing that they are on a collision course, headed straight for each other. Tandre, Cabbie, and Bade are featured in this.
1. Chapter 1

**_BACKSTORY_**

_Katrina Daniella Vega was born on August 26th, 1985 in Hollywood, California. Her parents were 27-year old Holly Monet-Vega and 31-year old David Vega. Even though her full name was Katrina, they decided to call her "Trina" for short._

_She was the Vega's baby girl up until November 11th, 1987. Victoria Marie Vega was born. Since Trina couldn't pronounce "Victoria" yet, they called her "Tori" for short._

_ Tori and Trina grew up as best friends, they were impossible to separate, always together. _

_Slowly they started to be less and less close as their personalities developed. They were both pretty athletic, but they were quite different. Trina was quite confident and egotistical and a bit of a tomboy, her sports were Wrestling and Lacrosse. Tori was more quiet, modest, and girly. She had more grace. Her sports were Basketball and Cross Country. _

_Tori had a boyfriend named Andre and friends, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and her best friend, Cat. Trina had her teammates and her classmates she talked to, but her only actual friend was Tori. _

_All was not well in the Vega's life. David was an alcoholic. He would abuse Holly, but she stayed with him because she thought it would be better for the kids. Eventually, in 2002 (Tori was a 15 year old high school sophomore, Trina was a 17 year old senior), Holly finally had enough and decided to divorce him. Tori and Trina were allowed to decide whether they wanted to stay with David in Hollywood, or move to Oakland with Holly. Without a moment's hesitation, Trina picked her mother, eager to get away from her alcoholic, abusive father. And of course, she expected Tori, her little sister and only friend, to come with them. But Tori didn't want to leave her friends, and most importantly, she didn't want to leave Andre. Reluctantly, she decided to stay with her father in L.A.,Trina was angry at her father, for causing the divorce and abusing her mother. And she was even more angry at Tori for staying with David, she viewed this as betraying her and her mother._

_May 19th, 2002, on Mother's Day, Trina and Holly left to Oakland. Ironically, mother's day would be the last day Tori ever saw her mother._

_Tori barely spoke to David at all. She largely ignored his existence. She eventually graduated and went to college, getting her degrees in education and science. While she was in college, she fought in Mixed Martial Arts fights to make money and pay for college. _

_Meanwhile, Trina had enlisted in the Marines, where she was trained in weaponry and hand to hand combat. She was stationed in Oakland, so she was able to see her mother regularly. Eventually, Holly became very sick. She went to the hospital and had tests done. It was revealed that she had Leukemia. Blood cancer. Trina sat by her bedside, day after day. Trina hadn't spoken to Tori or David or told them about her illness. By the time Tori and David found out about it, she had already died. They had already had her funeral. Tori couldn't believe that Trina didn't tell her at all._

_April 4th, 2005 was a lot of important things. It was the day that Trina was sent off to Iraq. Also on that day, Tori and Andre bought a large house in Oakland. Another thing happened on this day, something remarkable. Alcoholic, wife beating, David Vega had become a Born Again Christian. After being shunned by both of his daughters, he was baptized and became deeply involved with the church. And most importantly, he stopped drinking, and lived alone in their old house in Hollywood._

_About a year later, Trina's unit/group had been on ground level. American plane's flew ahead, looking for enemies, and saw Trina's unit. Trina and her best friend Kirsten had tried to raise their American flags as quickly as they could, but they weren't quick enough, and they were bombed. Trina narrowly escaped, and Trina's entire unit (including Kirsten) died. After abandoning her unit, she saw another unit of troops drowning in a tank. She ripped the door off of the tank and saved their lives, then kept running. She abandoned the military (which is highly illegal) and disappeared. _

_Tori had become a Physics teacher at a high school in Oakland. Tori and Andre got engaged in 2011 and ended up taking adopting Andre's baby niece Raven after she was legally taken from her alcoholic mother. Andre had a serious heart problem in 2013. Tori faces the possibility of losing their house due to mortgage re-financing to pay for Andre's open heart surgery. Andre cannot work and Tori isn't making enough to pay the mortgage. Tori comes up with a desperate solution to keep her house and pay for their planned dream wedding in Hawaii._

* * *

**WARRIOR. CHAPTER 1.**

It was about midnight in January. David was driving home from the diner. He had just eaten dinner alone. Again. He pulled up to the house to see a hooded figure wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and black shoes. He got out of the car. The figure looked up. David slowly walked toward it. The person pulled back the hood. It was Trina, wearing a black beanie.

"Trina!" David said. Trina simply nodded. Not even smiling.

"That's what you named me." She replied flatly. Trina's voice used to be loud, confident, and sociable. No it was more cynical, mysterious and quiet.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my old man while I'm in LA?"

David opened the door, they walked in. Trina went to the living room and David went to the kitchen.

"You never re-married?" Trina asked, looking at the pictures.

"No."

"Guess it's hard to find a girl who can take a punch." Trina said, coldly. David sighed.

Trina pulled a bottle of liquor out of her jacket and tried to hand it to David.

"That's not for me anymore."

"Come on. You haven't seen me in 12 years, you can't have a drink with me?"

"I've been sober for 9 years. I'm a Born Again Christian."

Trina scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking a drink. David got some coffee as Trina continued looking at the pictures. She looked at the picture of herself at a high school wrestling tournament. David was her wrestling coach. She looked at the picture of her and Tori together at Christmas, she looked at the picture of her mother Holly, holding newborn Tori in the hospital.

"Born again Christian?" Trina asked, turning around to him.

"Yes."

"Yeah, and I'm one of the X-Men."

"Trina, I understand you not believing me, but I've changed."

"No, no, don't start this with me. I don't wanna hear 'I'm sorry' this or 'I've changed' that, I don't want to have some sentimental reunion or anything. I haven't forgiven you, and I damn sure haven't forgotten. I just need a place to stay, until I get things figured out. Okay?"

"Your old room is still untouched."

"The couch is just fine." Trina said, sitting down. David sighed again.

"What are you now pops? 73? 74?"

"I'm 58."

"One foot in the grave, huh? Guess you decided to try to make up for your sins or whatever before you actually had to meet the big guy."

David sat silent. Trina had a weird half-smile. David looked into Trina's eyes and still saw the little girl that looked up to him and loved him. That little girl looked different though. She seemed distressed. Changed. Hardened. Like a kid that was told Santa wasn't real at the age of 3.

"See ya tomorrow, maybe." Trina said, going to sleep. David went upstairs.

* * *

The next day, a physics class was in session, the class was wearing safety goggles, they were circled around Tori and a girl who was holding a baseball bat.

"Good job Lizzie. Last but not least, Andrew."

The girl handed a bat to boy in the class as Tori picked up the wood block off of the ground a sat it on the table. The boy was about to swing the bat.

"Woah, woah, woah, Andrew." Tori said, grabbing the bat.

"What, Miss V?"

"What are you applying to the bat?"

"Force."

"And what increases along with the force you apply to the bat?"

"Acceleration?"

"And what do you call speed and force together?"

"Something that starts with a V."

"Velocity."

"Yeah, yeah, Velocity."

"And what gets broken apart when you hit the block really really hard?"

"Matter."

Tori handed him the bat back and smiled.

Andrew hit the block 3 times and shattered it as the class cheered on.

"Remind me not to mess with you, Andrew." Tori said, smiling. The class all took off their goggles and went back to their seats.

"Alright, I know you guys just got back from Christmas break and all, but can anyone remind me of Newton's 1st Law of Motion?" Tori asked, writing "Newton's 1st Law of Motion" on the board.

When she turned around to the board, A cheerleader in the back began texting someone. Two other cheerleaders appeared outside of the classroom door, urging her to leave. They stopped when she turned back to the class.

A boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Rico?" Tori asked, turning back around and facing the board to write Rico's answer.

"Every action has an equal but opposite reaction?" He asked.

"Yes. For example. If Amber were to perform the action of continuing texting in my class, my equal but opposite reaction would be sending her and her friends outside to Principal Sharp's office." Tori said without even looking at Amber or the door. She was still writing on the board.

The cheerleaders ran from the door and Amber quickly dropped her phone back into her purse. The class howled in laughter as Tori turned around.

"I put it away Ms. Vega, I promise."

"Thank you." Tori said, turning back to the board.

"Now, Newton's 2nd law."

"Man, how many laws does this dude got?" A boy named Eddie in the front of the class asked. The class giggled.

"Well this DUDE has three. The latter of two, we'll have to go over tomorrow because the bell's about to..."

The bell rung. Everyone left class except Eddie, Rico, Andrew and Lizzie.

"Ms. Vega, I need to stay after to re-take a test next Tuesday." Lizzie said.

"That's fine. I assume Andrew will be coming too?"

"No." Andrew said, looking confused. Tori gasped.

"Oh my god! The lovebirds will be away from each other for more than five minutes!?" Tori asked in fake shock. They all laughed.

"See you tomorrow Ms. V!" Eddie said as they left. Tori erased the board.

"See you guys. Have a good day."

* * *

It was day time, Trina had walked into a local fighting gym, minutes away from David's house. There was a television.

"UFC Women's Champion, Raquel "Rocky" Blue, is the first participant to be announced for the 16-woman Sparta tournament in Atlantic City in September!" The announcer said.

Robbie sat at a window in the front. Trina thought she might have recognized him, she thought maybe he could be one of Tori's friends. She didn't know. Or care.

"You own the place?" Trina asked.

"I wish. I just work here. My girlfriend's father owns the place." Robbie said, pointing out Cat, who was punching on a punching bag.

"How does this place work?"

"$35 a month, you get your own locker. Come in anytime you want. Doors open at 7AM, lights go out at 11PM." Robbie handed her the membership form.

"You just have to sign an injury waiver saying we aren't liable for injury, write down your home address, and a phone number where you can be reached."

Trina filled out the form. She had written 'Trina Monet', on the paper. Using her mother's maiden name, she went in. She looked around. There was a huge ring in the middle of the gym where to fighters were sparring. Trina glance in their direction as Robbie led her to the lockers.

Once she picked out a locker and got gloves and equipment, she started punching on a punching bag. Meanwhile, a bald, Hispanic agent stood outside the ring with a bald white guy with tattoos everywhere and a shirt that read "RAQ-STAR". A girl who appeared to be half-black and half-white was in the ring. She was wearing a tank top and gym shorts that also had the "RAQ-STAR" logo on them. The girl was sparring with her third sparring partner of the day, the previous two had gotten hurt. The girl kicked her partner in the stomach and she fell down.

"That's the UFC Women's Champion, Raquel Blue. She's training for the Sparta tournament. " Cat whispered to Trina.

"Another one's hurt?" The agent asked as some gym assistants helped Raquel's partner out of the ring.

"Sparta tournament?" Trina asked.

"Yeah. They're gathering the 16 best female fighters in the world to have a tournament. Winner gets $55,000,000!"

"Sparta." Trina mumbled to herself, watching Raquel closely as she hit her punching bag.

"Aye, Robbie. You call Nora yet?" The agent asked as Raquel turned around to talk to the other bald guy.

"She didn't answer."

"Then call Yvette, get somebody, Rocky's got fifty-five million dollars on the line, she can't waste time standing around. Tell her all of Rocky's sparring partners get $200."

"Hey, I'll fight her." Trina said, walking over to the ring.

"Stay on your bag kid, we don't need anyone else getting hurt." The agent responded.

Trina turned around and started walking toward the bag.

"Yvette is on her way, but she's in San Diego." Robbie said, putting his phone in his pocket. Trina turned around and started walking back to the ring.

"Looks like the champ needs a sparring partner." Trina said, with that half-smile.

"Do you really think you can beat Rocky?" The agent asked. Trina's smiled got wider. Upon hearing her name, Raquel turned around.

"All I'm saying is, I'll keep your girl warmed up for you while you're waiting on the other girl."

The agent looked at Raquel. Raquel looked at Trina then back at her agent.

"You want me to fight her?"

"What's wrong Rocky? Left Mick and Paulie at home?" Trina teased.

Raquel smiled and chuckled. She abruptly stopped and was stone faced.

"Not the first time I've heard that one." Raquel said, turning back around to talk to the tattooed guy again.

"So, is Raq-Star gonna fight or is she gonna waste her time standing around for a few hours?" Trina asked.

Raquel turned back around, now slightly annoyed by Trina.

Then the agent turned to Robbie.

"This girl signed a wavier, right?"

"Yep, it's all good." Robbie said, giving her a thumbs up.

"I got gloves and everything."

"Get her a helmet."

"I don't need a helmet." Trina frowned. Robbie handed her a helmet and she unwillingly put it on.

Everyone cleared the ring, Raquel got in. Trina stood on the outside.

"You get $200. And if you get busted up, it's on you." The agent said. Trina didn't respond or even look at him. She got into the ring.

The tattooed guy rang a bell and the two squared up, moving around the ring. Robbie began filming the fight on his phone.

"So you wanna be a hero, huh?" Raquel asked, muffled by her mouthpiece. Trina didn't respond.

Raquel threw a punch and Trina ducked it.

Trina kicked her in the stomach and knocked her down and halfway across the ring. She quickly jumped to her feet as everyone stood shocked and impressed at Trina's kick.

Raquel threw another punch and Trina ducked it again, this time, when she came back up, she picked Raquel up and slammed her. Hard.

"OH!" Everyone in the entire gym screamed as Rocky hit the mat.

Trina punched her in the face as Raquel tried to block her. Then again. Then again. She stopped blocking. Then again. Then again, Raquel was out cold. Trina got up and left the ring, she went over to the agent.

"You owe me $200." Trina said. Then, she abruptly left the gym as everyone stared in silence. Robbie stopped filming.

* * *

That night, David was home alone. He heard a knock at the door. David opened the door.

"Trina Monet live here?" The agent asked.

"Monet...yes." David said sadly, realizing that Trina had dropped his last name.

"Is she here?"

"Not currently."

"Tell her I was looking for her."

"And your name is?"

"Two hundred dollars." The agent said, smiling and leaving.

* * *

That same night, Tori was driving in the car. She was on the phone.

"Yeah, Andre, I'll be fine...it should be a slow night, and it's me and like 3 buff guys...no fights don't happen often at the club...babe I have to call you later. I'll be in late tonight. Good night. Love you too."

Tori hung up. Andre wouldn't let Tori fight for extra money anymore, so she had lied to Andre, telling him that she had started working security at a club in Bakersfield to make extra money. Really, she had met with the old strip club manager who had let her fight there while she was in college. There was a ring and stands in the parking lot of the strip club.

Tori sighed, parking at the place that paid her college tuition.

A small crowd of rowdy, drunk fans roared, seated around the fighting ring. An announcer stood with a crappy microphone.

"Winner gets $700." The manager reminded Tori, who was standing outside the ring. She hadn't fought in 6 years.

"In the red corner, from San Diego, California, Zoey Reese!"

The crowd cheered.

"And in the blue corner, from Oakland, California, Tori Vega!"

The crowd cheered again, louder.

The two touched gloves and the bell rang.

They danced around the ring.

Tori hit the girl in the face with two quick punches and moved away from her.

They danced around the ring some more.

The girl picked up Tori and slammed her to the ground.

The girl punched Tori about 4 times before Tori grabbed the girl's arm and tried to put it in a Kimoura lock.

Tori tried to lock in her submission hold while the girl desperately tried to fight her way out of it for 3 minutes, then the bell signaling the end of the first round rang.

* * *

Tori snuck into her bedroom as the sun was rising. Andre was asleep. Tori sat in the bathroom on the edge of the bathtub, taking her shirt off. Andre woke up and walked over to her. She had her head held down.

"Good morning Tori." He smiled.

Tori just looked up at him. Her left eye was swollen shut and the entire area around it was purple and she had a small cut on her lip.

"Oh my god! Tori! You said it was going to be a slow night! W...what happened?" Andre yelled, grabbing Tori's head, examining her face.

"Andre...I...I'm not really working security at a club."

"What do you mean you're no..."

Andre stopped talking when Tori took the $700 out of her pocket that she had won from the fight, and sat it on the sink. Andre had remembered when Tori was in college, winning $700 per fight.

"Tori! I thought we agreed that we aren't going to raise our children in a house where their mother gets beat up for money! I can't have you like this, look at you. I can't sit back and call myself a fit husband if I sit back and let this happen to you!"

"You can't work, and I'm not making enough at the school and I don't want to lose this house. I want to have the dream wedding in Hawaii."

"You're going to get fired from the school! They wouldn't keep you if they knew what you were doing!"

"Which is why I need you to help me hide this. Just this once. I promise, this won't happen again. I just haven't fought in a long time. I never get beat up this bad, I was rusty. I needed to get back into my fighter's mentality. I wasn't at my best." Tori said, grabbing some make up.

"It won't hide it all."

"Please Andre, I have to be at the school in an hour and a half!"

Andre sighed and starting helping her put on make up and concealer. It barely did anything.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you to Andre."

They kissed and he hugged her tight. Andre let out a tear.

**Next Chapter Will Feature Bade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARRIOR. Chapter 2.**

David sat in the diner alone.

He ate in a booth in silence. All of a sudden, Trina walked through the door and sat across from him.

"So what'd that guy want last night?" David asked. Trina sat silent for a while, puckering her lips and looking down, as if she was trying to think of a sarcastic response. She couldn't think of one. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"He wanted to be my manager. Sign to me to RAQ-STAR Promotions. He said he would make a star out of me."

"What happened?"

"I said no. I don't want to be just another fighter in the champ's camp. I want to be the champ. I told him, I've only had one coach and that's how I plan on keeping it."

"So...y...you want..."

"I want you to be my coach, and that's it." Trina said, rudely cutting David off. Emphasizing the last part.

They sat in silence.

"Don't get any smart ideas, I don't want you as a father, Dave. I want you as a coach."

"I'll train you on three conditions."

Trina looked at him in silence.

"One. You stop drinking."

Trina half smiled.

"You're one to..."

"Two." David said, cutting off Trina before the could make another sarcastic remark.

"You lay off the junk food. And three. You get rid of those pill bottles in your jacket."

Trina raised her eyebrows.

"You went through my jacket?"

"No, I saw you when you first came back, I know a high and drunk person when I see one."

Again, more silence.

"Alright." Trina said, she had one fourth of a smile that almost seemed involuntary. They both got up and left.

* * *

Tori's first period class was already in the room, talking about a rumor that Tori had won an MMA fight at a club last night.

"Do you guys really believe that?" Anthony asked.

Eddie and Rico shrugged.

"There's no way..." Lizzie said.

They all stopped abruptly when Tori walked in with her swollen eye and her cut on her lip. The class fell silent. She began writing on the board.

"Now today class, we will finish reviewing Newton's Laws of Motion, then we will do a worksheet with different scenarios and you tell me which laws apply to each scenario. Then we..."

"Miss V?" Rico asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Rico?"

"My brother was at the titty bar last night, and he told me you was straight up choking girls out in the ring. So what's up, is it really true?"

"Yeah, are you really an MMA fighter?" Eddie asked, excited.

Principal Sharp appeared outside the door. He pointed to his watch, then he pointed to himself and mouthed the words 'In My Office' to Tori, and left.

Tori turned back around to the board.

"After the worksheet, we will watch a video about the differences between potential energy and kinetic energy. Now remind me, what was Newton's 1st law of motion?" Tori said, completely ignoring Rico's question.

* * *

Tori walked into Sharp's office, and sat down across from him at his desk.

"Good morning Principal Sharp." Tori said, trying to lighten the mood.

"The superintendent is coming today. The superintendent hasn't been here since the week after the 9/11 attacks! This is a very important day for the school! And you choose today!?"

"Sir, I..."

"We can't have our teachers human cockfighting in strip clubs!"

"Sir, it...it was in the parking lot OF the strip club, sir."

"I don't care where it is! What are you trying to get yourself killed?! Going in the ring with those animals!"

They sat in silence for a little bit until Tori broke it.

"I used to BE one of those animals."

"...Well I believe you forgot to mention that on your application."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Tori, you know I love you. The other teachers love you, the janitors love you, hell, even the kids love you! But I have no choice, but to suspend you from the school for the rest of the semester, without pay."

"Principal Sharp, please, I..." Tori said, tearing up.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Victoria." He said, getting up and leaving. Tori put her head in her hands, trying not to cry.

* * *

Trina and David were standing in Trina's old room. The television was on.

"The Seattle Seahawks and the Denver Broncos will meet in this year's Super Bowl match-up. Here with some inside information on the two teams strategies, our lead NFL analyst, Herm Edwards." The reporter said.

There was a poster on the board. A win counter. On one side, at the top it said "Theagenes of Thasos" and had 1400 wins counted for on his side. On the other side at the top it said "Trina of California" and had 116 wins counted on her side.

"Remember this?" David asked, pointing at the poster.

"Yeah, I was only 1284 wins away." Trina said, looking up at her former idol, Theagenes of Thasos.

Theagenes was an ancient greek wrestler, the son of Hercules. He was renowned for his extraordinary strength and swiftness. At the age of nine, he was said to have carried home a brazen statue of a god from the agora. Altogether he is said to have between 1300 and 1500 wins.

"You still wrestled like a goddess though. It was like a myth! Like you were from Athens or Sparta or..."

"Sparta." Trina mumbled again, to herself, looking up at the poster.

"Sparta?"

"Sparta."

"Moving over to MMA News, in the dream 'Sparta' tournament that UFC Champion Raquel Blue has entered. Three major competitors have also announced their entries today. The former UFC Women's Champion 'The Inconvenient Truth' True Jackson, who has not been in the octagon since losing her title to Blue over a year ago will return to the cage in Atlantic City this September. Also in the tournament will be the pride of the West family gym, Nia Moseby. Trained by possibly the most popular young trainer, Beck Oliver, Nia is being touted as the 'next big thing' and is looking to make a name for herself. And the biggest surprise in the tournament so far, the Russian MMA Champion, who is widely considered the best female fighter in the entire world AND in the history of the sport, Dana Koba will fight on U.S. Soil for the first time ever. Koba holds a record of 187 wins and zero losses. 140 of her 187 wins have been by knockout or TKO in the very first round. The other 47 wins, were first round submissions. 1 of those wins is a first round knockout of Russian MALE champion, Alexander Rusev. There are currently rumors of former UFC champion Shelby Marx coming out of retirement. She retired with a record of 29 wins and zero losses. No one ever made it out of the first round with her either." The first reporter said.

"The Inconvenient Truth, Koba, AND Rocky. And possibly Shelby Marx? This tournament will be an MMA fan's wet dream. For Todd Grisham, I'm Jonathan Coachman, we will see you tomorrow. Up next, Around The Horn with Tony Reali." the second reporter said.

David and Trina stood, staring at the television as the Around The Horn theme song came on.

* * *

"Suspended without pay?!" Andre yelled. Raven was in the back yard, playing with friends. Tori and Andre were in the kitchen.

"There's only one option." Tori said, solemnly.

"No!"

"Look Andre. One fight gets me more money than working security at a club or working at the school gets me in an entire month! We're not going to be homeless Andre...and...and we're having that damned wedding in Hawaii."

"Forget about the wedding baby, it's not important right now! We're about to lose our house. And we might just lose you if you keep this up."

"We're keeping the house, and we're having that wedding in Hawaii. I just need to get back in fighting shape. I'll be back." Tori said, leaving.

"Where are you going?!" Andre called out as the door closed.

* * *

Nia Moseby was in the ring sparring with a partner at the West Family Gym, while Beck sat outside the gym, shouting out instructions.

"Stick her with the jab Nia. Watch the takedown, watch the takedown. Good stuff Nia, good stuff! Double leg! Go, now, now, now! There you go! Pass into half guard! Go for the armbar, go for the armbar, go, go go, YES!" Beck shouted as Nia's partner tapped out.

Nia helped her partner up.

"Good round Tessa." Beck said, hi-fiving her as she left the ring.

"WAY TO GO NIA! You fight like that, True, Koba, Rocky, they won't know what hit em'!" Beck shouted, hugging her. Just then Tori walked in and walked over to the ring.

"Hey, do I know you!?" Beck called out to Tori, they both laughed and he ran out of the ring to go hug her.

"Beck!" She yelled.

"What brings you back here? Haven't seen you since your fighting days."

"Yeah...that's just it. I want to talk business."

"Nia, get back on those weights. Come on, double time Nia double time!" Beck said, leading Tori to his office.

* * *

Trina was in the Valentine's gym, punching a punching bag while David shouted out instructions to her.

Raquel was in the ring, sparring with Yvette. She was busy paying attention to Trina, Yvette hit her in the face and knocked her down. Instead of jumping on her and beating her down, Yvette allowed Raquel to get back up.

"COME ON ROCKY! WHERE'S YOUR HEAD AT!? KOBA AIN'T GONNA LET UP! SHELBY AIN'T GONNA LET UP! I.T. AIN'T GONNA LET UP! TAKE FIVE, EVERYBODY!" The agent yelled, storming off. Yvette left the ring. Raquel stood, disappointed, still watching Trina punch the punching bag.

* * *

"So, you want to join my team?" Beck asked.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Tori, I mean, I'm training Nia for Sparta."

"You don't have to train me. I just want to work out with Nia's camp. All those sparring partners, I'll just be another one of them. I promise, I won't take attention away from Nia. My goal is to get back in shape so I can begin fighting again to support my family. If in the process I'm helping Nia prepare for Sparta, then I'm more than happy to do that."

"Alright fine. You've convinced me. You got it."

* * *

Coming back from the gym, Tori parked in her driveway to see David, parked in the front yard.

Tori got out and walked over to David's car.

"What in the hell are you doing at my house?" Tori asked. David got out of the car.

"I haven't seen you in a good 8 or 9 years, since you left for college." David responded.

"That's for a reason."

Raven and Andre looked out of the window on the door.

"Who...Who are they, in the window?" David asked, pointing.

"That's my fiance, we adopted his niece. Her mother was an alcoholic. I didn't want her to have to go through what I went through with you." Tori said coldly.

"Can I see my granddaughter?"

"I don't want you in my life. Or hers." Tori said.

"I have a future son-in-law and a granddaughter in there that I've never met!"

"Yeah. Yeah you do. Do you remember having anything to do with that!?" Tori yelled.

They both stood in silence.

"You disgust me." Tori said, walking to the door.

"I haven't drank in 9 years! I've changed. And I've been training Trina and..."

"Wait, what?" Tori asked, walking back over to David.

"I'm a Born Again Christian."

"Trina's back?"

"Yeah, she's in Hollywood."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"That's B.S., I don't believe you. Trina hates you even more than I do." Tori said, walking back to the door.

"I'm not lying Tori."

"Good night, David." Tori said, opening her door, Raven stepped out of it.

"Who is that, mommy?" Raven asked, pointing at David as Tori picked her up.

"Oh, that's just a nice old man." Tori said, closing the door. David stood outside of the door, hurt.

* * *

Three soldiers, stationed in Iraq are on a laptop, emailing their family members.

"Randy, John, check this out. My brother sent me this vid that's all over the internet. Some no name came right off the streets and knocked Rocky Blue out in her own gym."

"The champ? The best female fighter in the country? Bullshit." John said.

"Take a look, man."

The three watched the video.

John watched, surprised.

"Oh man, that slam was lethal, play it again."

"Yeah, play it again." Randy said, staring down Trina in the video.

They played it again.

"PAUSE IT!" Randy screamed, jumping up, looking through a box of helmet cam videotapes.

"Remember we were stuck in that submarine?" Randy asked, grabbing a tape.

"Yeah. She looks just like the girl that saved us."

"What does the video say her name was?"

"Trina Monet."

Randy played the tape of Trina ripping the door off of the tank and paused it, looking back and forth between that video and the fight video. The three stared at each other, eyes and mouth's wide.

* * *

The next day, A hispanic woman in a house with three kids heard a ring on her phone. She went over to answer it. The phone was beside a picture of Kirsten and Trina together at training camp.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Rodriguez."

"Trina!?"

"Yes Mrs, Rodriguez."

"Oh my god! You're alive! And home!?"

"Yes, yes. How are the triplets? They're doing alright?" Trina asked. Her voice was still harsher than it was before she had left with her mother, but she sounded as if she was trying to sound more like her old self.

"Yes, they're growing right on up."

"How have you been Mrs. Rodriguez?"

"Oh, I've been okay. I miss Kirsten a whole lot." She said, tearing up. Tears ran down Trina's face like a water faucet, but you couldn't tell from her voice.

"I miss Kirsten too."

"Mom! It's 6:30!" One of the kids yelled.

"Miguel's in the band, they have a concert coming up. I have to go Trina. I'll call you when I get back."

"Okay, I love you Mrs. Rodriguez."

"I love you too, Trina." She said, hanging up the phone.

David walked into Trina's room as Trina hung up the phone.

"Trina! Trina!"

"What Dad...I mean Dave." Trina said, quickly correcting herself.

"They want you in the Sparta tournament! They want you!"

"Me? Why would they..."

"Did you go down to the gym and beat that Rocky girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well, someone took a video and now it's all over the computer."

Trina sighed.

"You mean, the internet."

"Yeah. The world wide web, it's everywhere."

Trina chuckled and sighed again.

"The world wide web." Trina laughed, mockingly. Truly laughing instead of chuckling for the first time in a few years.

"Well, the Sparta tournament, they got this, uh..."

"Website?"

"Yeah, a website, and they had a...like a fan voting. To let the fans vote between 12 unknown fighters who became popular over the internet, and you won the voting. They just called and asked if you wanted to be in it."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I'd call em' back with your answer."

"Well, I'm not one to pass up $55,000,000. But...I need a trainer and a manager." Trina said, smiling up at David.

They shook hands as David went back to the phone. Trina laid back down, smiling. A FULL smile.

* * *

Over the next seven months, David and Trina trained for the Sparta tournament. Training at the house, jogging outside, training at the Valentine's gym. Trina was an amazing wrestler so David focused on her striking and speed.

Raquel had gotten her groove back that she had lost from the sparring match against Trina, she looked to be fully focused.

_"It was a sparring match. And she got lucky. No, I'm not worried about Trina Monet as a competitor in an actual fight in the tournament." _Rocky said in an interview following the popularity surge of the video and Trina herself.

Nia Moseby and the entire West team (Beck, Tori, and the 8 sparring partners she had) had all trained unorthodoxly for the tournament. They had done yoga exercises and jogging, focusing more on agility and speed and body control instead of strength, since Nia already had plenty of that. Over the course of these seven months, Tori won 14 fights and lost none. Earning $9,800. On August 26th, Team West were running on the track, when all of a sudden, Nia went down in pain.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Beck screamed as the whole team surrounded Nia on the ground. Jade and her father came running over as well.

"I think she tripped in the little pothole over there!" Tori shouted, pointing at it.

Nia was laying on the ground, holding her knee and holding back tears.

"It's my knee!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" Jade shouted. Jade's father stood worried.

* * *

Jade and Beck sat in the empty gym. Jade had tears in her eyes and Beck had his arm around her. Tori came in.

"How's Nia?"

"Not good. Tori, she tore her ACL and her LCL." Beck said.

"And Dad is pissed. The biggest tournament in MMA history is coming up and no fighter from the West Family Gym is in it. This has been one of the biggest gyms in the sport for 20 years!" Jade said.

"It's legendary." Beck said, looking around the large gym.

"Maybe, someone else can fill in."

"I can't send Kelsie or any of the other girls in. They'll get killed!...The West Family Gym will just have to give up their spot in Sparta." Beck sighed.

"No! Beck, I've been undefeated the past 7 months. 14-0. I've got the best shot of anyone on the team!"

"Look Tori, you've been fighting bums off the street in a strip club, this tournament features the most popular professional fighters in the world!"

"It's...the ring is in the parking lot of the strip club, not actually in the st..."

"Does it matter!?" Jade snapped. Beck calmed her down as Tori awkwardly backed away a bit.

"Beck, believe in me. I'm not gonna let you or your father-in-law down. Please. Would you rather me get pummeled in the first round and get eliminated, or have the gym lose their place in MMA history by not being a part of this tournament?"

"Why do you want this so bad?" Jade asked, still holding back tears.

"I'm gonna be homeless in a month if I don't come up with $10,000,000. There's $55,000,000 in this tournament, that's enough to save my house AND have my dream wedding. Please guys. I need this. And your gym needs this." Tori said, on the brink of tears.

Beck and Jade looked at each other for a bit.

"The tournament is 7 days from now." Beck said.

"I know, but please Beck, I ca..."

"I'm telling you that the tournament is 7 days from now, because you'll be fighting in it."

Tori ran over and hugged Beck.

"Come meet me here tomorrow." Beck said.

"Love you coach!" Tori screamed, running to tell Andre the news.

* * *

Sinjin Van Cleef, Shelby Marx, and the guys nicknamed Punkass and Skyscrape from Tapout sat down with a reporter on television.

"So guys, the Sparta competitors have been selected, they're all in Atlantic City signing into the hotel as we speak. Shelby Marx will be a guest commentator alongside UFC commentator Sinjin Van Cleef, and Tapout, you guys have paid for the entire tournament. 16 of the best female fighters in the world duking it out. I hear we are to expect a male Sparta tournament in the Summer?"

"Yes. That's what we are working on setting up."

"Shelby Marx, you were originally rumored on entering the tournament, what happened?"

"Todd, I'm 36 years old. I don't need to fight. In a few more years, I'll be fighting arthritis." Shelby joked. They laughed.

"Well, Dana Koba, True Jackson, Rocky Blue, internet sensation Trina Monet, with this deep field of competition, who is your favorite to win?"

"Personally, I think True Jackson is coming back with a vengance after losing her title." Sinjin said.

"I understand where Sinjin is coming from, but Koba throws grown ass men around! I'm not betting against her." Skyscrape said.

"I agree." Punk said.

"I'm going with the champ. Rocky got knocked out by pure fluke. That had to upset her, I'm counting on her to win this." Shelby said.

Beck, Tori, Jade, and Jade's father walked into the hotel. Tori sat down on the bench at the right side of the HUGE lobby while they went to sign her into the hotel. She looked around and saw Dana Koba, with Russian secret service members surrounding her. She saw Raquel Blue and the "RAQ-STAR" crew. Then, she saw her father, walking over to the check in desk. Tori looked around desperately until she looked directly across the room at the bench on the left side. She saw Trina, sitting on the bench across the room, looking her in the eyes. Trina and Tori both stood up. Trina began quickly walking away.

Tori began desperately trying to maneuver through the crowd of people in the hotel. She lost track of where Trina was. By the time she got to the bench, no one was there. She looked around and saw David and Trina leaving, on the other side of the hotel. Trina and Tori looked into each others eyes for 3 more seconds before Trina left.

"Tori! Tori! Come on!" Beck shouted. Tori sighed, wincing, staring at the tournament poster, seeing Trina on it.

"Tori!" Jade called.

"What's wrong with her?" Jade's father asked.

Tori turned around followed Beck to their rooms.

**Next Chapter: Tori & Trina meet for the first time in 13 years, and the tournament begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARRIOR. CHAPTER 3.**

The hotel suites each had 3 rooms. A Bedroom, a living room and a kitchen. Trina lied down in the bedroom as David sat in the living room, watching the sports news.

"Breaking News, the dream 'Sparta' tournament's first two rounds will begin tomorrow night, then the fighters will have the day off on Saturday, and the final 2 rounds will be on Sunday, we have received new information about one of the YouTube sensation Trina Monet. In a video recently sent in to us, a soldier currently deployed in Iraq identifies Monet as the person who saved him and his unit's life in 2006. Let's watch."

The television, cut to a video of Randy.

"The tank was..."

"TRINA!" David screamed.

Trina ignored him.

"TRINA! TRINA!"

"WHAT!?" Trina asked, coming out of her room. David pointed at the television.

"She ripped the door off of the tank and left. Trina Monet is a hero. If you're watching this, I love you, you saved my life, brother." Randy said, saluting to the camera.

Trina took a deep breath and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

Trina slammed the door and left.

David got on the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Is Tori there?" He asked.

* * *

A few hours later, Trina stood on the beach, outside the hotel. Whenever she had some deep thinking to do, she would always go to the beach at night. Ever since she was a little girl.

It was dead silent. Trina stood, getting lost in the sounds of the waves gently crashing onto the shore.

All of a sudden, she saw Tori, walking in her direction. Trina looked around the empty beach, then back at Tori, who was now standing a few feet away from her. They stared at each other for a bit.

"I've been looking all over for you." Tori said. Trina just looked at her, emotionlessly.

"How's it going?"

"It's going." Trina responded, shrugging.

"I was thinking, we should go grab a coffee."

"I don't drink coffee, Tori. What do you want?"

"...You don't want to go sit down somewhere?" Tori asked.

Trina looked around the empty, quiet beach.

"Nah, I'm good right here." She said, turning to the ocean.

Tori sighed.

"Okay."

They stood in silence.

"Come on Trina, how was I supposed to know I'd never see you guys again?"

"Yeah, well, you were briefed. You had the information. You chose the old man and the guy."

"You know, he wasn't just some guy...I married him...he's my husband." Tori said, pulling out her wallet.

Trina looked bored as Tori pulled out some small pictures.

"See, that's Andre. And that's Raven. She's your niece, Trina!" Tori said, with a slight smile.

Trina looked back at her, still looking bored and emotionless.

"Don't know 'em." Trina said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you don't know them. Of course you don't know them."

"Why am I looking at pictures of people I don't know?"

Tori's smile left and she looked at Trina, confused.

"Because that's my family."

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm your sister, what's wrong with you?"

Trina took a close look at Tori.

"You were in the Corps?" Trina asked, raising her eyebrows in shock.

"What?"

"I said I didn't know you were in the Corps."

"...I wasn't in the Corps." Tori said, cautiously and confused.

"You said you were my sister. The closest thing I've had to a sister is Kirsten Rodriguez. She died in Iraq on May 10th, 2006. You aren't a sister to me." Trina said, walking past Tori.

"I was a fifteen year old kid! What the hell did I know!?" Tori asked.

"I don't know what you know. Why don't you go ask your boyfriend about it?" Trina said, still walking.

"He's my husband, Trina! So that's it? I stay with Andre and I never get to see you guys again? Not a single phone call? Nothing? I...I don't understand this." Tori said, standing in front of Trina to stop her. Tori was starting to tear up.

"I don't understand this. You won't forgive me, but you forgave Dad?"

Trina looked at Tori confused.

"Nah, he's just some old guy that I train with. He means NOTHING to me. And from what I hear, he means nothing to you either. You got balls to come to ME, talking about forgiveness, Tori."

Trina started walking away again.

"That has nothing to do with forgiveness. I got a kid, I got a family to protect. Everything I do is for them. I don't trust him, and I don't like him, but I forgave Dad. Just like I forgave you and mom."

Trina immediately stopped and turned around.

"YOU forgave US?" Trina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I'm not surprised you made the tournament Tori, you've really got some stones, man."

"I fell in love. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to stick to the plan, you were supposed to come with us. I needed you and Mom needed you. You were my sister and you bailed on me...you know what, I'm glad you stayed and everything worked out. You leave, you get the opposite. The path of greater resistance leads to a better reward I guess. You stay with an alcoholic abusive dickhead, you get to get married and have a family. You leave, you're rewarded by having to bury your mother. That's how it works, I guess."

Tori became angry.

"You are NOT the only one that suffered, Trina. I didn't even know she was sick! I NEVER EVEN GOT THE CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY OWN MOTHER! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THAT FROM ME! THAT WAS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!"

Trina stood, still emotionless.

"You know what, you walk around, with your pictures of your husband, And you're all 'I forgive you', 'I forgive Dad', 'I forgive everyone', but, you know...you're full of shit." Trina said, standing in Tori's face.

Trina and Tori stared each other down.

"Are we done here, Tori? Are we finished?" Trina asked, half-smiling.

Tori stood silent. Tears running down her face, feeling anger, confusion, sadness and shock, all at once.

Trina turned around and started walking away as Tori stood still, tears still running.

**The Tournament Starts Next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, please Principal Sharp!" Lizzie begged as she followed Rico, Eddie, Andrew and Mr. Sharp to his office.

"Come on Sharp!" Eddie said.

He stopped outside of his door and turned around.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to use the school's money, to hold a mass viewing, IN the school, of a suspended teacher, participating in the action that got her suspended in the first place, am I hearing this correctly?"

"Principal Sharp, you don't understand. We can sell tickets. Make it a fundraiser. We could make the money back from the pay-per-view AND have some left over to go back into the school's pocket, I-"

"The answer. Is. No." Principal Sharp said, cutting off Lizzie and walking into his office, closing the door.

The students sighed and left.

* * *

The Firework Show to kick off the tournament ended.

About an hour later, the cage was cleared for it's 5th match of the night.

"V.J. West just won a huge upset in the 2nd round by submission against "Rowdy" Rhonda Redd. So far, 4 fights down, 4 fights to go here at the first day of Sparta!" Sinjin said.

"Let's take it to a graphic of the tournament bracket so far." Shelby Marx said, sipping her water.

"You know Shelby, you're doing a great job for a first time commentator."

"Uh...thank you for the back-handed compliment?"

**Tournament Bracket (Winners In Bold)**

(1) Dana Koba  
(16) Ally Dawson

(8) Beth Davis  
**(9) Ashley Cruz**

(4) True Jackson  
(13) Tori Vega

**(5) Diasia Carter**  
(12) Tinka Gorbak

(3) Franchesca De Colo  
(14) Trina Monet

(6) Rhonda Redd  
**(11) V.J. West**

**(7) Cher Jones**  
(10) Tara Foxx

(2) Raquel Blue  
(15) Amber Miller

Trina sat upside down on the floor, legs against the wall as David sat in a chair in the locker room.

"Monet is on in 5." One of the backstage directors said, leaving the locker room.

Trina sat up, put on her blank black and white robe and stood up, watching the television. The song "POWER" by Kanye West began playing.

"Franchesca De Colo. Former 2 time UFC Women's Champion is making her way to the cage." Sinjin said.

"I've had 2 fights with Fran, and even though I've won both, she is a tough fighter. It's hard to root against Fran." Shelby added.

"Alright, Monet is up." The director said. Trina and David started coming out of the tunnel.

The fans cheered wildly as Trina became visible by the cameras. Tori sat in her locker room watching her on the television.

Trina had no music and no special light effects like all the other fighters had. Other fighters came out with their entire team (trainer, sparring partners, managers, agents, promoters, etc.). Trina just came out with David.

"And out comes one of my new favorites, YouTube sensation, Trina Monet." Shelby said.

"She doesn't even have music? Anyway, I think she's just another one-hit wonder YouTube fighter. Remember Kimbo Slice? You see how is UFC career turned out."

"You know, last week, I would agree with you Sinjin, but after the video of her saving those troops on the news, she seems scary in the cage."

"That's a nice feel good story, but how does that translate into fighting? Fran De Colo is a professional fighter and Trina Monet is a random Marine."

"She ripped the door off of a tank. If that doesn't impress you, I don't know what does."

"Beating pro fighters, that's what impresses me." Sinjin said.

De Colo and Trina stood in their corners.

"In the blue corner, weighing in at 134 pounds, from Oakland, California! TRINAAAAAAAAAAA! MONEEEEEEEEEEET!" The announcer yelled as the fans cheered.

"GO GET HER TRINA!" Cat yelled from the crowd, sitting next to Robbie and her parents.

"And in the red corner, weighing in at 130 pounds, from San Salvador, El Salvador! FRAAAAANCHESCAAAAAA! DE COLOOOOOOOOOO!"

The crowd cheered louder.

Franchesca and Trina met with the referee in the middle of the cage.

"Okay, they'll be 3 rounds. Each round is 5 minutes. I want a clean fight, no low blows, no biting, no shots after the bell. Touch gloves and go back to your corners." The referee said.

They touched gloves and went back to their corners.

The ring bell rung and Trina and Fran began dancing around the cage.

They both moved in and Trina uppercutted Fran, knocking her out.

The crowd screamed.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! I THINK THAT'S IT!" Sinjin screamed.

The referee signaled to the bell keeper that the fight was over by knockout.

"TRINA MONET WITH THE ONE PUNCH KNOCKOUT OF FRAN DE COLO!" Shelby exclaimed.

Trina ran out of the cage and slammed the cage door.

"SHE'S BREAKING ALL THE RULES! NO MUSIC, NO ENTOURAGE! NO INTERVIEWS ON MEDIA DAY, AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN STAY FOR THE FINAL DECISION!"

* * *

Raquel Blue and Amber Miller stood in the cage, wearing their post fight gear as the referee stood in between them, holding both of their wrists as the announcer grabbed the mic.

"THE WINNER BY TKO IN THE THIRD ROUND, THE UFC WOMEN'S CHAMPION OF THE WOOOOOOORLD! RAQUEL! 'ROCKY!' BLUUUUUUUUUE!" The announcer said as the referee raised Raquel's hand.

"And the champ will advance to the next round." Shelby said.

* * *

"BY SUBMISSION IN THE SECOND ROUND! THE RUSSIAN WOMEN'S MIXED MARTIAL ARTS NATIONAL CHAMPION, DANAAAAAAA! KOBAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dana Koba wins her first fight on U.S. Soil!" Sinjin said.

* * *

Tori was wearing her blue and white robe that read "WEST FAMILY" all over it. She was punching Beck's hands in the locker room and dodging when Beck threw his open hand at her.

"You're up Vega." The director said.

Tori, Beck, Jade, Mr. West, and the West family gym sparring team (including Nia on crutches) all stood in the tunnel, waiting for Tori's music.

"It's now time for the last fight of the first round, the second round will begin at 11:00PM. Now, anyone watching with children may want to make them leave the room." Sinjin said. Shelby chuckled.

"This fight was SUPPOSED to be between new upstart from the West Family Gym, Nia Moseby and the former UFC Women's Champion, True Jackson. Who has slimmed down from the 150 pound power house she was when she got out ran, out skilled, and basically smarted by current champ Rocky Blue, to a 136 pound skilled wrestler. She still has punching power however." Shelby said.

"However, Nia won't find out about True's punching power, because she got injured in training and for whatever reason, out of all people. Beck Oliver and the West Family have chosen Tori Vega to replace her. You may be saying 'Tori Vega? Hmm. I think I've heard of her.', No. You haven't. No one has, unless you go to a high school in Oakland, where she's a science teacher! A high school science teacher is about to get into the ring with the former champion of the world!"

Beethoven's "Ode To Joy" echoed through the arena as Tori and her entourage came out of the tunnel. The crowd gave almost no reaction.

"Is that Beethoven playing?" Sinjin asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andre sat at home, staring at his phone. He closed his eyes and prayed, then turned back to the phone.

* * *

"You know Shelby, Tori kinda looks like you...at least she does right now, we'll see how she looks after the fight."

"Will you give this woman a break? It's not like she's just a science teacher. She's actually an amateur MMA artist."

"Key word, Amateur." Sinjin said.

"You got this Tori. You're the champ. You're the champ." Beck said, taking off Tori's robe. The song "No Games" by Rick Ross and Future played.

"And here comes the future winner of this tournament. The Inconvenient Truth, True Jackson."

True and her entourage came out wearing shirts that read "SORRY 4 THE INCONVENIENCE", that motto was also printed on her Purple and Black robe.

The both stood in their corners.

David sat in the locker room and watched as Trina was in the bathroom.

"In the blue corner. Weighing in at 120 pounds. Fighting out of Hollywood, California! TORIIIIII VEEEEEGAAAAA!"

The crowd gave a light applause, only cheering to not be disrespectful.

"AND IN THE RED CORNER! WEIGHING IN AT 138 POUNDS! THE INCONVENIENT TRUTH! TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! JAAAAACKSOOOOOOOOOON!"

The crowd erupted in loud applause.

"The crowd has obviously picked a favorite in this fight." Shelby noted as True, Tori and the referee met in the center of the cage.

"Okay, they'll be 3 rounds. Each round is 5 minutes. I want a clean fight, no low blows, no biting, no shots after the bell. Touch gloves and go back to your corners." The referee said.

They nodded, touched gloves and went back.

The bell rang and they danced around a bit.

Tori got two quick jabs in to start off.

True threw a hook. Tori ducked it and hit True with a 3 punch combo as the crowed roared in reaction.

"Uh oh. Tori showing a little aggressiveness. I figured she'd be on the defensive." Shelby remarked.

"She'll be on her back by the end of the round."

Tori threw a head kick. True grabbed Tori's leg and tackled her.

"Take down by Jackson!"

True kept punching Tori in the face until Tori grabbed her arm and tried to put her in a cross arm breaker. She couldn't get her legs up.

"Vega going for the arm lock, she just can't seem to get her legs up from under Jackso...A wonderful, quick transition from Jackson, reminds me of you in your prime!"

"I don't remember ever being that quick with any move."

True had mounted Tori's back.

"I.T. is going for a chokehold...can she get it locked...can she get it locked? It's locked! With 45 seconds left in the round, True Jackson is choking the life out of her!"

Tori tried desperately to get free, she couldn't breath.

"HANG IN THERE TORI, 40 SECONDS!" Beck yelled.

True tightened her chokehold as Tori's vision started fading and her face started turning purple.

* * *

"Don't tap Tori, don't tap!" David screamed at the television.

* * *

"25 SECONDS TORI!" Beck yelled.

Tori began to pass out. She was slowly fading out of consciousness. Just as her eyes were about to close. The ring bell rung and True let go of Tori.

"And that is the end of a VERY one-sided first of three rounds." Sinjin said.

"You didn't expect Tori to make it out of that round. Give her some credit."

"She was passing out. She got saved by the bell. 5 more seconds, it would've been a first round TKO."

Tori was sitting in the corner gasping for air while the assistant trainer put water in her mouth.

"Tori, Tori, look at me. You can beat this girl. I'm telling you. Next time she goes for a take down. Drop to your knees, stuff it, and get her in a chokehold. You aren't going to win this fight standing up and you aren't going to win it on your back. Now get out there and do what we know you can do." Beck said, patting her on the back.

Both fighters stood up.

"Are you ready?"

True nodded.

"Are you ready?"

Tori nodded.

"FIGHT!"

True immediately took down Tori.

Tori put True's head under her arm and put True in a kimoura lock.

"VEGA HAS A KIMOURA! VEGA HAS A KIMOURA LOCKED IN ON JACKSON! SHE'S GONNA TAP, SHE'S...OH! SOMEHOW SHE GOT OUT OF IT!" Sinjin screamed.

* * *

"Dammit Tori!" David exclaimed in the locker room

* * *

"Vega HAD the victory right there." Shelby said.

"Don't sweat it Tori, just get back up!" Beck yelled.

The crowd was impressed by Tori's grit and determination. About half of the crowd started rooting for her.

True was still on top of Tori. She began punching her in the face. When Tori started blocking, True started punching her body.

"Vega is in a bad spot right now."

Tori managed to kick True off of her and stand up. Only to be taken down by True again.

True kept punching Tori until the end of the round.

Tori went back to Beck with a cut under her right eye, a cut above her right eye, and a busted bottom lip.

"Tori."

Tori was gasping for air. Her face covered in blood from her eyes, sweat, and tears.

The cut crew worked on her cuts with ice.

"Tori, Tori look at me."

Tori ignored him.

"Tori. TORI LOOK AT ME!" Beck snapped.

Tori looked up.

"We can throw in the towel. You know True won those first two rounds. If you don't knock her out or make her tape out this round, we lost. You can quit, you can throw in the towel and go home. But if you lose, you won't have a home to go to." Beck said, calmly.

Tori and True stood up.

"You ready to fight?"

True nodded.

"You ready to fight?"

Tori nodded.

The bell rang.

They danced around a bit more.

True went for a take down.

Tori dropped to her knees and put True into a chokehold.

"Now Vega with a chokehold of her own!"

True stood up with Tori hanging backwards on her neck.

True fell back, slamming Tori's face into the mat.

True bent down to punch Tori.

Tori grabbed True's arm and got her legs up to put her in the cross arm breaker.

"Uh oh! Jackson's in trouble. There's 3 minutes left in the round. Jackson's not going to last that long, she's got to get out of there!"

"YOU GOT IT TORI, YOU GOT IT!" Beck screamed.

Tori squeezed tighter, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Thatta girl, Tori! There ya go!" David screamed.

* * *

"COME ON TORI! DO IT FOR ANDRE! FOR RAVEN!" Beck screamed.

Tori squeezed and pulled so hard on True's arm that her own face started turning red.

True tapped out and the bell keeper rung the bell.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! TORI VEGA HAS SHOCKED THE WORLD!" Sinjin screamed as the crowed roared.

* * *

"YES! YES! YES!" David screamed, jumping up.

Trina walked into the room.

"TORI VEGA HAS PERFORMED THE UPSET OF THE CENTURY!" Shelby Marx said on the television.

Trina half-smirked at the TV and left the room again.

* * *

Tori and the West team were jumping up and down celebrating. Tori put on her West Family shirt and hat and met the referee and True in the middle of the ring as the announcer entered the ring. True and Tori shook hands. The referee stood beside them and grabbed both of their wrists.

"YOUR WINNER, BY WAY OF SUBMISSION, IN THE THIRD AND FINAL ROUND! TORIIIIIIIII! VEEEEGAAAA!"

"Tori Vega advances to the second round! Along with Koba, Rocky, and the other first round winners." Sinjin said.

"Speaking of the second round, let's see a graphic of the updated bracket."

"You know, you can barely even tell that this is your first time doing this, Shelby."

"You give me one more backhanded compliment, you'll be the next one to tap out tonight." Shelby warned.

**Tournament Bracket (Winners In Bold)**

(1) Dana Koba  
(9) Ashley Cruz

(13) Tori Vega  
(5) Diasia Carter

(14) Trina Monet  
(11) V.J. West

(7) Cher Jones  
(2) Raquel Blue

"The Winner of Koba vs Cruz faces the winner of Vega vs Carter."

"That's right Shelby, and the winner of Trina Monet vs VJ West will face the winner Cher Jones vs Raquel Blue."

"Vote on the Sparta website and tell us which fight you are most excited to see in the 2nd round. Could you imagine a Trina Monet vs Rocky Blue rematch in Round 3!?" Shelby asked, excitedly.

"I'm just excited to see Koba destroy some more people." Sinjin said.

* * *

Andre had been staring at the phone for 2 hours. He had a text from Tori. He immediately picked it up and read he. A smile lit up his face.

"YES! YES! YES!" Andre screamed jumping up and down.

"Daddy, what happened?" Raven asked, walking into the living room.

"Come on Raven, let's go play Yo Gabba Gabba." Andre said, picking up Raven and taking her to her room.

**THE END**

**Which Fight Are YOU Anticipating From Round 2 and/or Round 3.**


End file.
